


Third Years Need Love Too

by ZattoCatto



Series: Third Years Need Love Franchise [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZattoCatto/pseuds/ZattoCatto
Summary: The most ambitious crossover event since All Stars.Written as a request from a friend named Drunk Tuna Fish Nozomi.





	Third Years Need Love Too

Third Years Need Love

The most ambitious crossover event since All Stars.

Kanan was bored. Like really bored. She had texted Mari, but her girlfriend hadn’t responded. That wasn’t unusual of course, since Mari didn’t have a lot of time to use her phone these days. Ever since she had taken over the hotel business, she had become very busy. Kanan had gotten the dive shop, of course, but it just wasn’t the same without Mari. She and Mari had been girlfriends for approximately 2 years now, and when they had told the rest of Aqours, no one was surprised. Dia had gotten with Hanamaru, Riko and Yoshiko had gotten together, You and Chika had gotten together, while Ruby had gotten together with a European male and left to go to Europe with him. It really was lonely, without the rest of Aqours. And she was starting to miss all the sex that she got from Mari. Yes, she and Mari did have sex after they graduated from high school. She decided to give Mari a call to see when she would next be free.

~

Nozomi was tired. Eli was tired. They had just had another round of their favorite, mind blowing sex. “Next time we should see if anyone else would like to join in.” Nozomi said and yawned. “Everyone else is busy. Maybe if we get some new friends or something.” ( hint hint Foreshadowing ) Eli said. Nozomi sighed. “Sometimes I just wanna schedule a meet up with everyone from Muse just go see everyone again.” She whispered. “Eli?” She asked. Eli was sound asleep, already starting to drool on Nozomi’s uncovered tit. Nozomi smiled and kissed Eli’s head and then fell asleep.

~

The next day had come, and still no response from Mari. Kanan sighed. “I need to go grocery shopping. Maybe afterwards I can stop by Mari’s place and see what’s up.” She said to herself as she got dressed. She got into her car, and drove to the grocery store. While she was picking out tomatoes, she said a familiar red haired, purple eyed young woman. Except this wasn’t how she’d hoped to meet the great Maki Nishikino. She had pink cheeks and a black haired female with pigtails was passionately making out with her. Kanan hid behind the tomato rack and watched, interested to see where this was going. There was no one else around, so she was free to watch them. She recognized the black haired female as Nico Yazawa, the said to be girlfriend of Maki Nishikino. Now why can’t Mari kiss me like that? Kanan thought as she continued to watch the two of them making out. She continued to watch, even as Nico snaked her hand up Maki’s skirt and started to rub her through her underwear. Maki moaned into Nico’s lips, and then froze up. “We shouldn’t be doing this here. What if someone catches us?” Maki asked. “There’s no one around.” Nico said as she gestured around them. Kanan quickly ducked underneath the tomato rack and thankfully they didn’t notice her. “There could be cameras…” Maki trailed off as Nico continued to rub her through her underwear. “Well the cameras can’t do anything about it.” Nico said and continued making out with Maki. Maki moaned into Nico’s mouth and started bucking into her hand. Lust had completely taken over any fear of getting caught. “I thought you didn’t want to be seen.” Nico teased Maki as she pressed her up against the freezer. “Please… put your fingers inside me.” Maki whispered and then immediately afterwards her face turned red. “Well if you are gonna be so nice as to beg, I may as well.” Nico said and took Maki’s underwear off. She started to circle around Maki’s slit, and said, “Wow. You are really wet from not wanting to have sex in a grocery store.” Nico said and smirked. Maki then started to kiss Nico as to cover up her moans. Nico smiled against Maki’s lips and started putting her fingers into Maki’s pussy. She started to develop an even rhythm, and Maki started to thrust against Nico’s hand. “Nicochii… Nhhhh… please… lick me down there…” Maki managed to whisper through ragged moans. “As you wish m’lady.” Nico said and positioned herself under Maki’s soaked cunt. But first, she punched her cunt, resulting in a shriek from Maki. Maki immediately became red faced and hissed down at Nico, “What was that for?” She said. “The person who requested this likes cunt punches.” Nico replies and started licking Maki’s clit. She started to thrust her fingers in and out of Maki while sucking on her clit. Maki moaned, and then covered her mouth, embarrassed. Nico replaced her fingers with her tongue, and started to thrust into Maki’s pussy, with her fingers rubbing Maki’s clit. Maki moaned again, murmuring Nico’s name. Nico smiled, and started to go faster. Maki whisper shouted, “Cumming!” Before Nico’s face got covered by Maki’s juices. Nico smiled, and licked all the juices off of her face before standing up again. “See? That wasn’t so bad.” She said. Maki looked away, blushing. “I just wanted some tomatoes…” she murmured before putting her underwear back on. “I wasn’t here to get sex, I was here to get some groceries.” She said to Nico and then went to the next aisle over. Nico rolled her eyes and followed shortly after Maki. Kanan sighed. This is what I want to do with Mari. She thought, and then went back to picking out her tomatoes.

~

Kanan put her bags of groceries into the back of her car before going over to the front. She sighed. “Come on, you have to get a grip on yourself. If you want sex from Mari, you just have to drive over to her place and ask for it.” She said to herself. She put on a firm face, and started up her car. She left the Vons parking lot and started driving to Mari’s house. Mari lived in a mansion, since she was so rich. Kansan knew where Mari lived by heart, because when she first got her car she would practice driving by going there. ~ Mari sighed as she looked out the window into the ocean. Another day had gone by with her missing Kanan. She had looked at her phone and seen that Kanan had tried to call her. She had tried to call her back, but no answer. Maybe I should go see her… Mari thought as she continued filling out documents for the hotel. She heard her doorbell ring and one of her servants say, “Ah! Kanan-san! Mari-san has been expecting you. Follow me and I will take you to where she is currently.” Mari perked up her ears. She had not been expecting Kansan. She smiled. Her servants knew how to read her like a book. As she regained her composure, she heard a knock at the door. “Enter.” She said, and smiled when Kanan and her servant came in. “You wanted me to take Kanan-san to you when she came her.” The servant said with a wink. “Yes, I did. Thank you very much for following my directions. You may leave now.” Mari said, and reminded herself to give the servants an extra tip at the end of the week for helping her with her problems. “Let me know if you would like us to fix you up some tea Mari-san.” The servant replied and then closed the door and left, leaving her and Kanan alone in the room. Mari patted the seat on the couch next to her, and Kanan sat down. “Hi. Sorry to drop in unexpectedly.” Kansan said. “I missed you.” Mari replied as she touched Kanan’s cheek. “I missed you too.” Kanan replied, and leaned in to kiss Mari. Mari kissed back. “May I?” Kansan asked as she lifted up the hem of Mari’s fancy shirt after they broke away. “Yes.” Mari replied, and then lifted her arms for Kanan to take her shirt off. Once that was off, Kanan wasted no time taking off Mari’s bra either. Once she was free of her shirt and bra, Kansan stared hungrily at Mari’s big breasts. Mari laughed at Kanan’s face and said, “You can take the lead. Do whatever you wish to.” And smiled. Kansan smiled at her and started to run her thumb over Mari’s nipple, quickly making it hard. She started to kiss Mari again while fondling her breasts. Mari moaned into Kanan’s mouth, and Kanan pushed her tongue against Mari’s lips. Mari opened her mouth, and started a tongue battle with Kanan. Kanan won, and started to work her way down Mari’s body. She left some hickeys on Mari’s neck and collar bone, and then started to suck on Mari’s left nipple, while fondling the right boob. She switched her hand and her mouth, and used her free hand to take off Mari’s skirt. Mari moaned again, and Kanan looked up to see Mari looking at her with a pleading gaze. Kanan couldn’t help melting at the sight of her girlfriend being so needy, so she swiftly took off Mari’s undergarments and started to move her mouth down to Mari’s wet slit. She spread Mari’s legs a little bit, and licked her lips once she saw Mari’s glistening juices. She started to suck on Mari’s nub while shoving three fingers into her pussy. Mari moaned again, and then said, “Kanan, I love you.” Kanan only smiled at her in response. She continued to suck on Mari’s nub, and then switched, with her fingers rubbing her clit while her tongue was working Mari’s pussy. Kanan felt a little push on her head telling her to stop, and she lifted her head up and looked at Mari with a questioning gaze. Mari quickly pulled Kanan into another kiss, and while they were kissing she started to take off the dress that Kanan was wearing. She looked at Kanan’s underwear and saw the tent that was forming. “Let’s get that taken care of, shall we?” Mari said as she took Kanan’s underwear off as well. She looked hungrily at Kanan’s 18 inch cock. “Oh how I’ve missed doing you.” Mari murmured as she ran her thumb over the top of Kanan’s cock smearing the pre cum. “I’ve missed you too. I love you Mari.” Kanan breathed as Mari started moving her hand up and down Kanan’s cock. “Why don’t you show me then?” Mari said, and stopped. She spread her legs, showing Kanan her wet pussy. “I’d be happy to.” Kanan said, and then lined her dick up at Mari’s entrance. “I want you to break me Kanan. So don’t stop until I’m done.” Mari said, and kissed Kanan. “Whatever you say, darling.” Kanan said as she started going into Mari. “Fuck… you’re tighter than I remembered you being.” Kanan murmured as Mari moaned. “I want you to be rough with me.” Mari said as Kanan pushed herself all the way in. “Make it count.” Mari said, and pulled Kanan into a kiss while Kanan started thrusting. Kanan steadily worked up a rhythm, while Mari hugged Kanan and started kissing her neck to stop herself from screaming. The pleasure was amazing, but Mari could still feel the pain that came with each thrust that Kanan made. Kanan grunted, and then used her head to push Mari’s head away from her shoulder. She pulled Mari into another kiss, and started to go faster. “Kanan… please… rub my clit.” Mari managed to whisper in between moans. “Whatever you say, darling.” Kanan said and started to rub her fingers around Mari’s clit, issuing another moan from Mari. Kansan started to go faster, and eventually started to hit Mari’s G sport. “Fuck… I’m going to cum.” Kanan said as she pounded Mari. “If you cum before me I will make sure you pay for it.” Mari cooed into Kanan’s ear. “There’s the Mari that I fell in love with.” Kanan said while thrusting faster. Mari was moaning again, and her pussy was starting to become tighter. “Kanan… please… my breasts…” Kanan nodded and took one of Mari’s nipples into her mouth and started to suck on it. Mari moaned again, and Kanan moaned with her. “I’m… cumming!” Mari yelled before Kanan felt a liquid start to come from Mari’s cunt. “Me too!” Kanan yelled and then shot her seed into Mari. She collapsed onto Mari, and started to kiss her happily again, happy to see her girlfriend again. Mari returned the kisses, happy to see Kanan again. “Are you going to become pregnant after this?” Kanan asked. “Maybe… but even then, I’m proud to have you as the father/second mother.” Mari murmured into Kanan’s ear. Kanan smiled and kissed Mari on the cheek. “Will you move in with me?” Mari asked her. “I’ve been waiting forever for you to ask me that. Yes. I can’t stand being away from you any longer.” Kanan said and Mari smiled. “Shiny!” Mari said and Kanan chuckled. “We should probably clean up now.” She said as she looked around at the mess they had made. “Yeah. We should. But that can wait. We have some catching up to do.” Mari said and booped Kanan on the nose. Kanan chuckled, and pulled out of Mari. “Yes, we do.”

~

5 months later… Eli was walking through her neighborhood, when she saw a blue haired girl and a blonde haired girl walking together. She recognized the blonde as Mari Ohara, the other rich blonde on the street. But she didn’t recognize the blue haired girl. Eli smiled as she walked up to them. “Hello Mari! Who’s this mysterious stranger you have with you?” Eli asked and smiled at the girl next to Mari. “Good morning Eli! This is my wife, Kanan. We just got married a few months back. I didn’t want to invite you because I know how tough things can be with the baby, and I didn’t want to stress you with getting a present, and showing up and all that.” Eli nodded. “I completely understand. I would totally do the same thing if I was in your shoes. Nice to meet you, Kanan.” Eli said and extended a hand to Kanan. “Nice to meet you too Eli-san. I’ve heard a lot about you from Mari. How about we get together sometime for a little bit of a catch up/dinner. I’m sure we could find a babysitter that would be willing to look after Elena.” Kanan said and smiled, shaking Eli’s hand. Eli nodded. “That sounds like a wonderful idea! I believe that we are free this Saturday. You wouldn’t mind it if I brought Nozomi right?” Eli said. “We were hoping that you would bring her. And yes, this Saturday works. How about we meet at our house at 7:00 pm?” Kanan said. Eli nodded. “Sounds great!” They all said their goodbyes and went on with their day.

~

After dinner on Saturday, everyone went to Mari’s sitting room. ( this was the room that Kanan and Mari had done each other before in ) “Wow! That was a really good dinner. Thank you so much Mari-san.” Nozomi said. Mari smiled. “It’s no problem. You guys can come over anytime you like for dinner.” Eli and Nozomi smiled. “There’s actually something that we wanted to ask you…” Nozomi said and then looked at Eli. Eli continued. “We’ve been feeling kind of lonely since Muse disbanded. And… this is really embarrassing to say… but… we wanted to have sex with you guys.” Eli said, with an embarrassed look on her face. Mari and Kanan looked at each other. “Do you mean like… a foursome?” Kanan asked them. “Well.. kind of… basically, we wanted Kanan doing Mari, and then near them, Eli doing me.” Nozomi answered. “Sure! I’m down!” Mari said, before Kanan could come up with an answer. “Well if Mari’s ok with it, then I am too.” Kanan said, although she still looked a little taken aback. “Awesome! Ok, Mari, do you have a guest room with a big bed that we could do this is?” Eli asked. “I have about 100 of those. Follow me.” Mari said and started walking out of the sitting room. She led them down a hallway, and then opened a door. “This is the room for sex nights.” She said, and winked at Kanan. Kanan blushed and walked in, with Eli and Nozomi behind her. Mari was the last to come in, and closed the door. “Don’t worry about making too much noise, the walls are soundproof.” She said with a mischievous grin. “Ok, you guys are gonna have to guide us through this.” Kanan said. Eli nodded. “Ok, first, everyone needs to undress.” Nozomi said. Everyone nodded and then started taking off their clothes. They put them in neat piles around the room. “Next, Mari and I are going to get on the bed, and have our knees up with our legs spread like this.” Nozomi said and then demonstrated, so that everyone could see her already wet slit. “Now don’t be shy, we’re gonna know each other’s bodies real well by the end of this.” Nozomi said. Mari nodded, and lay down about a foot away from Nozomi, and copied her leg position. “Next, Kanan needs to get in between Mari’s legs, and Eli needs to get in between my legs.” Nozomi said. Kanan and Eli did as they were told. “And then, we have sex. But, about halfway through, Eli and Kanan are gonna switch places. And then, near when everyone’s about to climax, you guys will switch again, so then Mari and I won’t get pregnant from the wrong person. Yes, we are not using condoms. Now. Let’s start!” Nozomi said and threw her hands up. Kanan started to put her cock into Mari, while Mari started moaning as Kanan was starting to go inside of her. Eli had a 24 inch cock, bigger than Kanan’s, but no one really cared. Eli circled the tip around Nozomi’s pussy before slowly going in. Nozomi let out a moan, and then said, “Elichiiiiiii. I want you to go hard with me this evening.” Eli sighed. “You say that every time I bust open your legs and start fucking you.” Nozomi winked and said, “Because that’s just how I like it.” “Kanan-san, can you go rough with me too today?” Mari said. Kanan nodded. Eli and Kanan started to thrust, both of them making their wives moan. Eli started moaning too, followed shortly by Kanan. Then, halfway through, Nozomi said, “Kanan-san, can you switch with Eli now?” Kanan nodded, and Eli and Kanan switched places. Eli looked at Mari and said, “I’m a lot bigger than Kanan, so I hope you get used to it quickly.” As she thrusted into Mari’s pussy and started pounding her. Mari let out a shriek, and then said, “Yes Eli!” Kanan pouted a little bit when she looked at Mari, and then looked back at Nozomi. “Mmmmph… you’re so much tighter than Mari.” Kanan said, as she shoved her entire length into Nozomi. “And that’s just how Elichii likes it.” Nozomi said, after a loud moan. Kanan started pounding her, so much that Nozomi’s eyeballs rolled back into her head from sheer bliss. Elichika copied Kanan, causing Mari to shriek even more. “Eli… you’re so much rougher than Kanan.” She moaned, as Eli pounded her. “Kanan… you’re so much faster than Eli.” Nozomi yelled. “You’re so…. fucking tight.” Kanan said. “I’m gonna cum soon!” Eli said. “Ok. Now Kanan and Eli, switch again!” Nozomi said. Kanan switched with Eli and started pounding Mari as hard as she could. “Fuck… I’m cumming!” Kanan yelled. “Me too!” Mari yelled. Eli and Nozomi came after them, and then they all collapsed on one another. “See? I told you guys that it would be fun to have a group sex session.” Nozomi said before she fell asleep. “You were right…” Mari murmured before she too fell asleep. Everyone had fallen asleep by then, Eli drooling on Nozomi’s boobs again.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way too long to make. I hope that you guys enjoy anyway! Leave a comment of what ship you want me to write next!


End file.
